The Life and Times of Mandark Astronominov
by FanGirl98578
Summary: After being secluded from children for years, Mandark must find a way way to assimilate into middle school life. But an unforeseen twist changes his life forever. Romance, humor, confusion, and secrets! NOTICE- STORY MOVED TO NEW ACCOUNT. YOU CAN FIND IT ON MY NEW ACCOUNT "TotalFangirl985782"
1. Mandark's preperation

A/N** 1st fanfic posted, whatever, I own me, and this story sux now but it'll get better. PS. I'm still figuring out how to use this site, so my stories won't look all fancy yet.**

Loser. Freak. Mistake. These were just a few of the words tumbling around in Mandark's head as he readied his backpack for school that day. He remembered how it was at the last school he went to, the murmurings growing more and more consistent as he walked the halls of Elmont Elementary. That was third grade. He hadn't entered a school since. And yet here he was, three years later, getting ready to shun the principles he lived by to join the "groovy world of social interaction, where a kid his age can learn to embrace the good karma earned by the positive encouragement of peers." Or so his parents said.

He had been home-schooled from the end of 3rd grade till now, the first day of 6th grade year. He had no idea what to expect. Not only was he going back to school after 3 years, He was also plunging into a world full of Lockers, switching classes, and hard desks.

He had to admit, being home schooled had its perks. His desk consisted of a fat beanbag chair and a clipboard. Bathroom and lunch breaks whenever he wanted. He was the most popular kid in his "class" and both of his teachers loved him. Little did he know just how greatly his life was about to change, as he stepped one foot into the halls of Newleaf Middle.

A/N** He is coming into the school abt. two weeks after school starts, so everyone else has had time to adjust to middle school life. *except him, of course***


	2. Mandark gets some class

A/N** Never done this before… I had written a bunch but my computer deleted them before I could post them… trying to remember them, this is the first one I remembered, but in my speed of trying to get them posted, They turned out worse than the originals. Rest assured, I will go back and fix after I get story posted! Ps: own only OC's. Luv Ya'll! (all 1 of my subscribers )**

The students turned to stare at him as he passed by. He tried strutting confidently, but the farce was lost when he had to stop and ask for directions to the office. He was more lost than anyone. At least they all had _friends_, he thought to himself. Not only am I in a middle school, I'm in school, period. He didn't know anyone, and, by the looks of it, nobody particularly wanted to get to know him, either. _I sincerely hope this won't be too horrible. _

Finally making his way to the office, Mandark got his new class schedule. He stared at it like he was deciphering Vietnamese. (Though that wasn't that difficult!)

_**Astronomy**_**: **_Mrs. Devvlin_, room 504, wing B

_**Molecular Physics:**_ _Mr. Barlow_, room 112, wing D

_**The Modern Interpretation of the Origin of the English Language:**__Dr. Hewitt_**,** room 119, wing D

_**Modern Psychology: **__Mrs. Evvits_**,** room 16, wing A

_**El Clase de Español:**__ Senora González_, room 1901, wing G

_**Geographic Features**__: Mr. Goodhew_, room 19, wing A

_**Physical Education and Wellness**_**:** _Coach Nelson_, gym

_**Math:**__ Mr. Fredrickson,_ room 219, wing C

"Wait a second… I have EIGHT CLASSES?"

"Why yes… what did you expect?" the woman behind the counter asked cautiously.

"I just, I mean, well, I've been home-schooled for a while, and…"

"Say no more. I didn't realize, of course it must be confusing going to a school, and a middle school at that. Come with me, I'll give you a tour." She took him around the campus, pointing out the library, the science lab, and all the other things that might interest him, until the bell rang, signaling the start of his first class.

Astronomy. He could do this. He took a deep breath and opened the door, just as the final bell rang.

"Cutting it a little close for your first day, aren't you, Mr. Astronominov?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs…."

"Devvlin."

"Mrs. Devvlin. I just got a little lost, that's all. It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't." Mandark headed to an open seat, thankful that she hadn't introduced him in front of the class. He sat down next to a cute pigtailed girl in a blue dress.

"Hi, my name is Maryanne, but you can call me Mary. What's yours?" She asked. She seemed really nice, and Mandark figured he could use a few friends.

"Mandark. What exactly is it we do in this class?" Mary giggled.

"Mandark? That's a funny name!" she said, giggling louder. "Does that mean I can call you Mandy?"

"What? No! I can't have a _girl's name!" _He responded, almost desperately.

"Mandark? Maryanne? Please pay attention and face forward. As I was saying, We are having a pop quiz. Mandark, since it is your first day, would you like to skip it or try your hand at some of the things we've been learning?"

"I'll try it."

"Alright then." Mrs. Devvlin turned to a large stack of papers on her desk, and proceeded to hand them out to the class. "Alright, _GO!" _Everyone flipped over their papers and proceeded to fill in the bubbles. Mandark stood, and stretching slightly, went over and placed his test on the teachers desk.

"What, too hard for you, so you're giving up?" shouted some smart-aleck from the back of the class. Judging by his build, drawl, and slouch he was obviously a jock. A good one, at that, judging by the way the girls all huddled around him.

"No," he replied "I'm already done."


	3. The name of this chapter is Chapter 3

A/N** I know I've gotten almost no views, which I totally understand, cause I have 3 chapters of one story done. So, I'm an internet nobody. But, oh well, I can't change that, but I CAN change what the story has to offer. Unfortunately, I can't change anything if I don't know what to change. So I will ask you for comments and ideas, but I won't harp about it like some people who are always like "RxR! RxR!" on every chapter. I know that annoys you, cause it most certainly annoys me. So I won't shove RxR's down your throat, but I will ask nicely. Oh and thank you Purpleisalier, your comment has been noted, I tried to make this one a little longer.**

**I will put almost every idea I get into the story, and credit them, cause I know how it feels to have your comment skipped over. So, in conclusion, I will find a way to put almost every idea in the story, and those I don't I will apologize for. It would be nice to have reviews, but I won't get mad about it if I don't. Flames annoy me, but I refuse to get in a shouting match with someone over something as insignificant as a stupid comment. So, there you are! So… read on, I guess. **

**PS, the lockers in their school are a variety of colors.**

The class was quiet. Mandark went to his seat and listened to his iPod as everyone else worked on the test. It seemed to take forever, and he actually took a 20 minute nap.

Mandark's POV

I woke up after a bit, cause I got bored after listening to my playlist over and over again. I thought again to my schedule, but there was no clock in the room. How inconsiderate. I thought back to the stunned look on that kids face when I told him I was already done. I stifled a laugh. He looked something like a cross between an enraged drill sergeant and a constipated hippo. I glanced back, getting a better look at him. He had shaggy brown hair, medium build, and a confused expression on his face. Looking around, I noticed children getting up to turn in their papers. It continued until only the jock was left; his face was as purple as a ripened eggplant. He finally relaxed as a girl with cute strawberry blond hair whispered the answer into his ear.

"Hey Mary, when does this class end?" In answer, the bell rang.

"Right now," she said with a smirk. I remember smiling. This girl was nice!

"Hey Mary?" I asked self-consciously. I didn't want her to think of me as a nerd.

"Mmmm?"

"Where is wing D again?" I asked, consulting the fold-out map in the back of the school handbook. "I think I've turned this thing upside down like six times, but I can't seem to make sense of it!"

"Here," she said, fixing it in my hands. "This is your locker," she said, pointing to a random pink locker against the wall.

"THAT one?" I asked, horrified. "The bright Magenta?"

"Yep! See, it says here, locker 142, Wing A," she explained, pointing at my map.

"BUT IT'S PINK!" I exclaimed.

"Oh well!" she smirked. "Look, it's right next to mine!" Indicating the lime green next to mine.

"Wanna trade?" I asked, desperately. "I'll give you some candy! I'll be your slave! PLEASE trade lockers with me!"

"Nope!"

"Why?"

"Cause."

"Cause why?"

"Just cause."

"Aaarrrggghhh! Man, you suck!" She responded with a giggle.

"And green's not even my favorite color." I ground my teeth. Then sighed, as the two minute bell rang.

"Oh SHHHH-" We both yelled. A teacher glared at us as she passed. "Shhhhhe's a jolly good fellow, oh she's a jolly good fellow," I improvised. Mary started laughing. And not one of those childish girly giggles she had before, an honest-to-goodness genuine laugh. I smiled. I liked it when she laughed.

"Come on, we've got to get to class!"

"Okay, I've got molecular physic-"

"Great, that's my next class to, let's go!" So we both stared sprinting to the next class.

We entered the class just before the bell rang. Mr. Barlow glared silently as we made our way to our seats, stifling laughter. He cleared his throat, and we stopped immediately. He looked like the kind of person who could throw a dart at a bumblebee 300 yards away, and pin it up by its wings. Ugh, eerie thought. I quickly took in his appearance. He was chubby, in more of a piggish than rotund way. HE had a thin pencil mustache and small, squinty eyes. NOT very attractive.

"_Attention class,"_ he almost screamed (I didn't like him already) _"We have a new student!"_ Oh god. He was going to introduce me in front of everyone. Fantastic. _"Everyone!" _Again with the shouting. Right into my ear this time. I must have flinched because some kid in the back started sniggering_. "I want everyone to be nice to this young man- He has been homeschooled for a few years, and has been out of touch with his peers for a long time!"_ Is he going to tell my whole life story? I wanted to puke. I almost blushed, but I hid my face under a cool mask of composure. I was expressionless as I looked into the crowd. I was perfectly calm and neutral. But inside I was seething with rage and was desperately looking for an outlet. I caught Mary's eye and she shook her head, silently pleading me to be quiet. She knew me so well already. I sighed. This day was going to be harder than I thought. I noticed the teacher was still yabbering. _"-so that's when I said, "Sure I'll take him into my class!" so you see children, he isn't very known into the school system! But here he is now, and it just goes to show how far a simple gesture of generosity goes a long way! Oh, and I almost forgot…His name is Mandark Astronominov! Please take your seat, Mr. Astronominov!" _

"Call me Mandark." As I headed back to my seat, I noticed a strange little boy with curly red hair eyeing me as I passed._ Dexter_, his nametag read. He had glasses on, and an array of papers, all A+'s, were spread out on his desk. I decided it would be fun to try to play psychic, try to freak him out. It just so happens my seat was right behind his. He looked slightly panicked as I sat down. I tapped his shoulder.

"Hmm?" he questioned, not turning around to face me directly. Aww.

"Yes Dexter, I can read your mind and I am smarter than you." I couldn't see his facial expression, but I'm sure it was shocked because his spine snapped straight forward and his body trembled. I was going to have some fun with this kid. He ignored me the rest of the period, and I could tell I really freaked him out. He must be used to being the smartest one in the class. Oh well, not my problem.

"_Okay class, Experimental reaction dynamics involve excited oxygen and nitrogen atoms and what? _

"That's simple. Hydroxyl radicals!" Dexter stiffened in his seat. I could feel his eyes trying to peer at me without moving his head.

"_Correct! The subject of the second summer school was focused on more complex processes and on applications of fundamental processes, the title being… What?"_

_Wow this is easy_, I thought. "Duh! Molecular Physics and Chemical Reaction Dynamics: Fundamental Aspects and Application to Atmosphere and Environmental Sciences." How much easier can this class get? By now I felt like every eye in the class was on me. Dexter was completely turned around in his seat now, openly gawking at me. But I wasn't paying him any attention any more.

"_The school treated experimental and theoretical aspects of chemical reaction dynamics and photo dissociation dynamics. It started with introductory lectures by the organizers. What did the other lecturers treat?"_

"The other lectures treated a broad field from elementary atmospheric processes, studied via advanced laboratory techniques, all the way to the consequences of these processes in, especially, earth atmospheric sciences." Feeling confidant now. By now everyone was staring openmouthed. Dexter started opening and closing his mouth like a guppy, boosting my spirits further. Who's the smartest kid in the class now?

I answered every question right since class started. I was victorious, and I smirked openly at Dexter's dismayed face. Everyone was gawping now, except for Maryanne. She was looking at him questioningly, almost as if she was… disappointed in him. For showing off in class. He didn't know why that should bother him, but for some reason it did.

A/N **Rereading this, I felt like Mandark was much too girly and giggly at the beginning of this chapter, so I tried bringing some of his snarkiness back as he got to his next class. I actually googled Molecular Physics so I could find some fancy- sounding questions. I also made some slight changes to this and the previous 2 chapters... see if you can spot them! Well, review if you want to, and if not- Well I won't know what to change. Sooo, until next time- Adieu!**

**P.S. How do you make a line that separates paragraphs?  
**


	4. NOTICE!

ATTENTION! I NOW HAVE A NEW PROFILE. THIS ONE WILL NOT BE USED ANYMORE. MY NEW PROFILE IS TotalFangirl985782

i am switching my story, "The Life and Times of Mandark Astronominov" to that profile, so if you would like to comment on it, please do so on the new copy. The old copy will no longer be updated. It WILL be updated on my new profile, and soon. I will keep the original first chapters and everything. Check out my new profile sometime!~


End file.
